Las apariencias engañan
by solitarynightmares
Summary: Nadie podía saber que pensaba y quizás el único que sí, era el único que sabía del monstruo que se ocultaba detrás de la sonrisa que llevaba todos los días. Flippy x Fliqpy. One Shot


Los personajes no me pertenecen, uso sus versiones humanizadas o anime.

Este fic no es precisamente Occ si se lee hasta el final, también es un pequeño juego que hace regencia al título, porque es divertido, disfrute…

* * *

_Flippy_

No era lo que parecía, no era lo que pretendíamos delante de la gente, sin embargo no vivíamos una mentira, sólo hacíamos que la gente creyera en nuestro engaño.

"¡Hey!, Flippy" Giggles me susurró en el oído. Ella era la camarera que nos atendía en esa mañana tan bonita mientras comíamos el desayuno en su restaurante "¿Qué le pasa a Fliqpy?"

Miré por una esquina de mi ojo derecho al susodicho sentado a mi lado, estaba encogido en sí mismo, lejos de mí y de todos, casi escondiéndose bajo la boina que llevaba puesta y el flequillo largo de cabello verde mal acomodado.

"Tú déjalo, él está bien" Le regalé una gran sonrisa a mi amiga "Despertó con dolor de cabeza y creo que no se le ha quitado"

"¿Tendrá migraña?" Se preguntó ella a sí misma.

"De todas formas ya le di una pastilla" Pero no para dolor de cabeza.

"¡Qué bien!" Dejó los platos de comida en nuestra mesa y se fue a atender otras, así pude quedarme a solas con mi homologo.

"No tengas esa cara triste" Envolví sus hombros con mi brazo "Hoy es un muy lindo día" El sol brillaba, no había una sola nube, los dos estábamos juntos.

Detrás de ese flequillo me fulminó con sus ojos amarillos, casi parecía que quería sacudirse mi brazo, pero sabía qué le convenía y no lo hizo.

"¿Lindo para quién?" Murmuró.

"Para los dos por supuesto" Acaricié su brazo y use una sonrisa infalible "Ahora vamos a comer, yo invito" Siempre lo hacía "Pedí lo mismo para los dos, espero que no te moleste" Y si no, ¡qué importaba!

Comencé a comer completamente despreocupado y alegre, me encantaba pasar tiempo con Fliqpy, pero era un tanto difícil sacarlo de la casa, mientras llevaba un pedazo del desayuno a mi boca, observé como sus manos temblaban sin ser capaz de sostener los cubiertos, era mi oportunidad.

"¿No puedes?" Pregunté señalando a sus intentos fallidos "Permíteme" Con mis cubiertos tomé algo del desayuno para dárselo en la boca, el disgusto relució en su mirada y yo intervine antes de escuchar protestas "Sabes que quizás ésta podría ser tu única comida del día" Esperaba que no, me gustaba mantenerlo bien alimentado, quería ese cuerpo que era mío en la mejor condición posible.

A regañadientes abrió su boca dejándome alimentarlo, era tan lindo, éramos un par de novios compartiendo momentos dulces en una cita.

"¡Oh!, no llores" Acaricié sus sonrojadas mejillas, sus ojos habían comenzado a llenarse de lágrimas por un orgullo herido "Terminemos de comer y luego podemos irnos a casa" Sonreí con la idea.

Fliqpy seguía teniendo una autoestima fuerte, debilitado por mi culpa, pero todavía en pie, fue así como pudo contener sus sollozos y continuar comiendo.

"¿No estuvo rico?" Casi jugando limpié su boca con una servilleta "Puedo pedir otra cosa si aún tienes hambre" Negó moviendo la cabeza "Bien" Llamé a Giggles para que trajera nuestra cuenta y converse un rato con ella mientras Fliqpy creyendo que no lo veía tomaba un cuchillo de la mesa.

"Discúlpame" Me disculpé con mi amiga a mitad de la conversación y giré sobre mi lugar para confrontar a Fliqpy "Puedes darme ese cuchillo" Fingió no entender "Habló del que tienes en la mano" Exigí y acto seguido me lo dio, quien sabe que tenía planeado hacer, apuñalarme a mí o a alguien más "Nos vemos" Me despedí de Giggles y Fliqpy me siguió mientras salíamos "No te sientas mal" Le dije mientras caminábamos por la calle y tomaba su mano para juntarla con la mía "No estoy enojado, pero tienes que decirme qué cosa ibas a hacer" Tardó un rato en responder.

"No lo sé" Pues allá él.

Que ironía de la vida, resultar que el loco que siempre estuvo durmiendo en mi cabeza era más como un perro rabioso protegiendo a su dueño, Fliqpy no era tan listo y tampoco sociable, sólo me tenía a mí, ¿y qué era yo?, si Fliqpy era un ser que simplemente seguía sus instintos, entonces ¿yo qué era?

Miré hacia la calle y no había nadie caminando por ahí, solté la mano de mi perro guardián y mejor la use para tocar su trasero, un buen apretón que lo hizo dar un respingo, como detalle adicional use mi voz como otra arma con que atacar sus impulsos "Tengo planeado ir a otras partes y visitar a unos amigos, ¿crees que puedas aguantar hasta que lleguemos a casa?" Asintió. El terciopelo de palabras acarició sus oídos y mi mano a sus nalgas, haciéndolo estremecer, su trasero me encantaba, firme y de donde poder apretarlo "El afrodisiaco que te di debería estar actuando al máximo en este momento"

"Yo..." No controlaba bien sus palabras y soltó un jadeo resistiendo caer rendido a los encantos que había practicado con él "Yo... no creo... ¡No puedo!" Gimió.

Era lo que él quería y yo también.

"Busquemos un lugar entonces" Lamí su oído.

Caminando encontramos un edificio vacío y ambos entramos hasta el fondo donde nadie pudiera llegar a escucharnos, el único inconveniente que no me gustaba del lugar era que estaba lleno de polvo.

Lo obligué a que mirara una pared y no a mí cuando le di su primera orden.

"Bájate el pantalón" Yo disfrutaba viendo como sus manos temblaron y continuaron así mientras desabrochaba el cinturón y pantalón, como había mencionado, aun con el bóxer negro y pegado tenía un lindo trasero, quizás el mío lucía igual "La ropa interior"

"Pero..." Claro que a cualquiera le parecería vergonzoso, en su caso humillante.

"Nadie te está viendo, sólo yo" Sin convicción metió los dedos bajo el elástico y deslizó la prenda hacía abajo.

Ahí estaba lo que quería ver el lindo tapón anal que parecía una colita de animal, en su caso era especial, del mismo color de nuestro cabello, no se la había quitado en todo el día.

"Date vuelta" Lo hizo y con las manos cubrió la erección que no quería que viera, estaba tan rojo como una fresa y tan excitado como un animal en celo, me miró con esos ojos amarillos que me odiaban y me querían al mismo tiempo "El resto del uniforme" Moviendo un dedo obedeció mis órdenes.

"Es algo innecesario..." Susurró poniéndome de mal humor.

"¿Por qué innecesario?" Avancé hasta quedar frente él.

"Ya tienes lo que querías" Ya casi podía conseguir que esos ojos no tuvieran el valor de enfrentarme.

"¿Acaso sabes lo que quiero?" ¿Alguien lo hace?, ¿alguien podía entender mi cabeza para decírmelo?, ¿no?, ¿nadie?, nadie podía saber que pensaba.

No dudé cuando le metí un coctel de medicamento y pastillas sin receta a la boca y no lo dejé escupirlas cubriéndole la boca hasta asegurarme que se las tragó, esas drogas lo ayudarían a no seguir pensando mucho.

"Se bueno y quédate callado" Le di un beso casto en la frente.

¿Por qué las personas creían que yo era bueno?, ¿por ser un hipócrita que usaba una sonrisa y amabilidad falsa?, quién demonios podía creer que yo fuera así después de la guerra, vi muchas cosas que no debía, cosas que cambian a las personas.

Me recargué contra la pared mientras Fliqpy seguía su siguiente orden, con sus propias manos desabrochó mi pantalón y se arrodilló en el suelo, él lo quería tanto como yo, sino no haría tan buenas felaciones.

"Cuidado con los dientes" Le advertí acariciando su cabello, no transcurrió mucho desde sus primeras lamidas a que yo comenzara a mover la cadera, entrando y saliendo de su garganta.

Solté una ligera risa cuando incauto lo atrapé masturbándose en secreto mientras hacía su trabajo con la boca, puro deseo e instinto, no podía mentir, eso hacía de Fliqpy alguien singular.

Podía darme la diversión de manchar su rostro de forma pecaminosa, pero tenía mejores planes que eso.

Dije que se detuviera y casi creí escuchar un gruñido, no importaba que tanto hubiera estado entretenido, le tenía algo mejor.

De rodillas y manos al suelo, mi orden me recordaba a algo militar, aunque no tuviera nada que ver.

"Fliqpy, ¿te preparaste bien como te dije?" No me contestó, era tan terco "¡Fliqpy!"

"Sí" Contestó de mala gana mascullando entre dientes.

"Ten cuidado de cómo me contestas" Estaba detrás te él, sólo necesite estirar la mano y apretar sus testículos con la intención de causar dolor, estuvo llorando como perro hasta que lo solté, ¿yo era el que reía?

"Fliqpy..." Cambié a una sonrisa "No me gusta lastimarte" ¿No? Me incliné besando y acariciando su espalda "Te amo" No mentía.

Seguí la silueta de su espalda, era codicioso con su piel, lo quería todo para mí, deslicé las manos a su cadera preparándome para lo que seguía.

"¡Te amo Fliqpy!" Gemí a causa de su calor.

"¡No... espera!" Gimió junto conmigo "¡Flippy!" No era un grito de dolor, incomodidad o queja, nada que se le pareciera, fue de placer, un intenso gozo que yo mismo pude sentir, ese agujero no virgen del que disfrutaba se volvió más estrecho mientras mi amante sobrellevaba su orgasmo y continuaba jadeando y proclamando su éxtasis.

"Eso fue rápido" Fue un comentario más que una burla.

"¡Cállate!" Su enojo no tenía la misma seriedad.

"Muy bien" En su lugar salí y lo embestí, si me mantenía entretenido con gusto no volvía a hacer ningún comentario.

No fue grande mi sorpresa cuando Fliqpy movió la cadera junto conmigo. Para quienes pudieran pensarlo, en nuestra primera vez yo no lo violé, él me sedujo y arrastró a la cama, esa noche había sido muy loca.

Mis pensamientos navegaron por un mar de ideas, distrayéndome de momento, lo suficiente para regresar a la realidad el momento en que yo ya estaba listo para tener mi propia recompensa y una segunda para mi amante.

Los animales marcan a sus parejas de distintas formas, a mí me bastaba con dejarle un chupetón en la espalda y la descendencia que nunca engendraría manchándolo muy por dentro y que a cada paso le recordara el lugar que yo había conquistado.

Fui lo suficientemente amable para usar unos clínex que llevaba conmigo para limpiar el desastre que dejé, Fliqpy estaba empastillado, pero nunca dije que esas pastillas lo fueran a dormir, eran su medicamento una mescla personal que hice para mantenerlo con un razonamiento y en sus cabales la mayoría del tiempo.

"Si tuviera un teléfono..." Realmente me gustaba ese trasero y verlo mancha y escurriendo de mi semen era un trofeo.

"¡¿Qué haces?!" Estaba muy cansado como para pelear conmigo.

"Nada" Limpié lo que tenía que limpiar y volví a ponerle esa linda colita "Cuando lleguemos a casa voy a limpiarte como se debe" Jugué con el tapón, moviéndolo un poco hasta que conseguí hacerlo gemir.

"¿No podemos irnos ya?" Debía querer un baño que tenía bien merecido.

"No" Acaricié sus delgadas piernas "¿Recuerdas que te dije?, vamos a visitar un poco a Flaky" Ya veía venir su gruñido "¿Te cae mal?" Más que obvio.

"Un... poco" Me alejé para que pudiera levantarse y vestirse, yo también.

"¿Por qué?" Ya conocía la respuesta.

"No... nada" Todo un encanto, se puso rojo.

"¿Te sientes celoso?"

"¡No!" Exclamó como un niño pequeño al que le decían que le gustaba una niña, pena en su forma defensiva.

"Está bien" A Fliqpy le daban celos todo el mundo, no podía verme con nadie más, me quería para él solo "Entonces no te molestara que la invite a salir"

"¡Qué!" Música para mis oídos "No puedes..." Tropezó metiéndose el pantalón "No... ella..." Ni siquiera se había terminado de abrochar el pantalón, el cinturón se le caía.

"Tranquilo, tú puedes intentarlo con Lammy" Dije con una sonrisa, pero primero le cortaba el pene.

Era un poco decepcionante ver que Fliqpy creyera mi mentira nunca podría hacer algo así, va en contra de lo que creo, pero ¿qué méritos tenía para merecer su fe?

"Pero..." Su tranquilidad era prueba que las drogas estaban haciendo efecto, de lo contrario hubiera estado realmente enojado y en desacuerdo.

"¿Sí?" Pregunté, mis acciones debían contradecir mis palabras cuando dije que lo amaba.

"No es nada" Se resignó, ¿qué?, esperaba mínimo que me lo dijera de frente.

"Oh bueno" Lo correcto hubiera sido insistir "Vámonos entonces" Quité todo ese polvo sacudiendo mi ropa y le pedí que me siguiera fuera del edificio.

Como imaginé caminaba chistosamente, era algo cruel, pero... otra prueba de lo equivocada que estaba la gente conmigo.

"Flippy..."

"Ya casi llegamos" Si quería sentarse tenía que esperar un poco más.

"No es eso" Lo miré a mi lado, casi sintiendo lástima de cómo no había tenido suficiente de mí allá, estaba muy rojo como para pensar que seguía siendo el afrodisiaco, quizás debería disminuir mi gusto por mantenerlo intoxicado de cualquier medicamento o cosa parecida.

"En la casa de Flaky le pides prestado su baño" Y yo muy cruel, ¿por qué lo avergonzaba?, porque él me había hecho daño primero, ¿lo hizo?

Llegamos a la casa de mi amiga y mantuve a Fliqpy detrás de mí como la sombra que era. No había considerado que quizás ella ya tenía algunos invitados, Lammy, Petunia, Cuddles y Lumpy, estaban en la estancia donde yo también fui a sentarme junto a ellos.

Sonrisas... eran muchas personas para mi gusto, no podía sentirme tan cómodo, risas... ¿algo era gracioso?, felicidad... ni mucha ni poca, pero no suficiente como para parecer que mi vida era perfecta, hipocresía... cada palabra que salía de mi boca.

"Flippy, me han dicho que has estado comprando mucho en una tienda" Sus ojos azules me insinuaban todo "Es que acaso ya tienes novia" Nadie conoce a nadie por completo, la mujer pervertida de mi amiga era un ejemplo, ¿qué negocios tenía ella en una sex-shop?

"¿De qué tienda hablan?" Lo arruinaba todo, nadie sabía, ellos no tenían por qué saber.

"Flippy ¿tienes novia?" Me preguntó Lumpy y de soslayo miré a Fliqpy, serio y alejado de la conversación.

"Fliqpy ¿estás bien?" El aludido a mi lado despertó de su trance.

"Mm sí" No sonaba estar bien.

"Quizás tú sabes, ¿Flippy tiene novia?" Le preguntaron a él.

"No, no tiene" ¿Cómo podía decirlo con calma? _'Pero te tengo a ti'_ Idiota.

"¿Ya ves Petunia?" Le eché en cara con una sonrisa aparentemente inocente "Tampoco sé de qué tienda hablas" Ella no cambió de idea, sólo la modificó un poco.

"Entonces tal vez no fue a ti a quien vi" Señaló con los ojos a Fliqpy.

"¿Yo?" La miró nervioso, ¡ay Fliqpy!

"Fliqpy te noto algo diferente" Comentó ella "¿Cómo decirlo?... no es por ofender" Comenzó con miedo "Civilizado" Se cubrió el rostro, ahí era donde entraba yo.

"Eso es porque por fin supe que medicina darle" Me sentí orgulloso de mi logro, lo que me recordaba...

Saqué el frasco que llevaba conmigo y una píldora roja, estaba alegre, no necesitaba mucho para sentirme así.

"Fliqpy abre la boca" Lo hizo y se la puse en la lengua, de paso acaricié ésta con el pulgar haciéndolo babear, también quería hacer algo respecto a sus labios "Bien, no vayas a escupirla" Ya después de darme cuenta de que estuve haciendo un espectáculo miré a los demás, Flaky estaba tan roja como su cabello "¡Hehe!" Me reí nervioso "Perdón" Limpié mi mano llena de saliva.

"Em... ¿Flippy?" Cómo podía explicarlo.

"Flaky ¿puedo usar tu baño?" Fliqpy interrumpió, ¿me había tratado de ayudar?

"Sí, está al fondo" Señaló la dirección y no esperó para ir allá.

"¿Saben?" Aproveché el momento en que estaba lejos para hablar con ellos, era algo que había querido hacer desde hacía tiempo.

Fliqpy se tomó su tiempo y yo sabía que cosa hacía allá en el baño, únicamente esperaba que si en el caso de ensuciar, limpiara y no dejara que la dueña de la casa se diera cuenta, cuando regresó había un montón de rostros sonrientes observándolo.

"¿Qué?" No podía esperar mucha cortesía de su parte.

"No es nada" Dije yo "Ven" Indiqué que se acercara y antes de que se sentara a mi lado lo detuve "Siéntate en mis piernas"

"¿Por qué?" Tras esa sorpresa y escepticismo estaba el sonrojo que pretendía disuadir de mi atención "¿Por qué debería hacerlo?" Miró indirectamente a los demás, que tierno.

"Porque sería algo lindo" Puse cara de cachorro triste esperando que cayera en mis brazos, pero como no se convenció cambié de táctica "Vamos" Pedí con suavidad sonriendo con cariño, una máscara que se me daba muy bien "No te cuesta nada"

"Pero..." Miró el suelo.

"Hay algo que tenemos que hablar" Como no se podía sentar fui yo quien lo hizo sentarse, no fue muy difícil, como lo tenía cerca sólo lo atraje sujetando su cadera.

"¡Espera...!" Fliqpy no entendía nada y podía comprenderlo, mientras estuvo en el baño hablé con mis amigos de muchas cosas "Suéltame" No lo hice, no dejé que se bajara.

"Tranquilo" Sin que nadie lo notara toqué la pequeña colita que llevaba puesta y me acerqué a su oído a susurrar "Se bueno y cuando lleguemos a casa te daré algo especial, compré algo nuevo para jugar" Quería lamer detrás de su oreja, pero no podía con tanto ojos espectador "¿Adivina qué?" Hablé para que los demás nos escucharan "Les conté que eres mi novio" Dejó de moverse por completo.

"¿Qué?" Los miró.

"Quería que fuera una sorpresa" Abracé su cintura con cariño "Pero no me resistí" Pintaba mucho de rosa lo que decía "Ya no importa que nos vean tomados de la mano" Puse el ejemplo y busqué la suya.

Siguió mirándome con una expresión de _qué_ en el rostro.

"¿Somos novios?" Preguntó y lleno de incredulidad reprimí la necesidad de pellizcar el puente de mi nariz, había considerado su inteligencia un poco bajo del promedio, pero la tentación de llamarlo estúpido era grande "Bromeó" Se rió y a mí me relajó saber que fue un engaño, suerte.

Los dos salimos de la casa de Flaky aproximadamente como a las seis de la tarde, todavía no anochecía, pero no tardaría en oscurecer, completamente emocionado llevé de la mano a Fliqpy hasta nuestra casa.

"Estás muy feliz" Escuché su voz mientras abría con las llaves.

"¿En serio?" Quizás lo estaba.

"¿Flippy?"

"¿Mande?" Giré a mirarlo y fui recibido por unos labios con un beso.

"También te amo"

"¿Eh?" Fruncí el ceño "¿Y a qué viene al caso eso ahora?" Yo estaba siendo un soquete, pero... ¿por qué tardó tanto en decírmelo?, eso era lo que me molestaba.

"Esperaba a que fueras más formal con lo nuestro" Mi humor no lo afectaba.

"Olvídalo" Resoplé y abrí la puerta dirigiéndome directo a mi habitación, me pondría la ropa de dormir y eso era todo.

"¿Flippy?" Me siguió de cerca "¿Flippy?" Lo ignoré incluso cuando me cambiaba de ropa "Lo siento" Él no tenía por qué disculparse, él nunca se disculpaba, Dios, dejé de vestirme para confrontarlo, era una especie de remordimiento escuchando su disculpa innecesaria.

"Discúlpame..." Desaparecí la distancia que nos separaba y busqué sus manos para sostenerlas "Es que..." Era un poco doloroso "Es que... esperé tanto para escucharlo" Cerré los ojos, quizás lo que siempre quise fue escucharlo.

Fliqpy era especial, no era ningún infortunio en mi vida, cuando apareció y creí que terminaría con todo lo que quería, no pude estar más equivocado, se había vuelto mi vida.

"Vuelve a decírmelo" Lo abracé.

"Te amo" Correspondió con la calidez de sus brazos a mi alrededor.

"También" Realmente lo hacía.

Lo llevé a la cama y lo recosté en ella, dormiría conmigo esa noche, la ropa fue desapareciendo lentamente mientras comía su piel a besos, ya no estaba acostumbrado a hacerlo, pero que más daba.

"¡Flippy!" La espalda de mi amante se arqueó y sus manos halaron la colcha bajo nosotros, todavía cuando se retorcía no fue difícil mantener su miembro en mi boca y darle ese placer que yo solía disfrutar seguido.

Sabía a lo que recordaba, a una mescla salada de mucho deseo por el cuerpo que me atraía con fuerza descomunal, por lo mismo cuando la abundante sustancia espesa llenó mi boca, tragué sin pretextos, bajaba por mi garganta y mi propia excitación cosquilló, no tardé mucho en tener unos dedos bañados en saliva destensando la apertura de Fliqpy, no porque lo necesitara, el juguete había hecho un excelente trabajo, solo era morbo pervertido y mucho deseo por escuchar sus jadeos y mi nombre.

Aunque eso tampoco duró, estuve cara a cara con él deslizándome en su suave y adictivo interior.

"Tienes..." Jadeó "Tienes algo..." Tocó mi rostro y luego lamió mi barbilla, supuse que estaba manchado de su esencia.

Esperaba que lo nuestro durara por siempre.

...

_Fliqpy_

Desperté, tal vez ya habían pasado unas horas, era muy tarde, Flippy seguía dormido a mi lado descansando con la espalda descubierta, muy inocente.

Deslicé los dedos por la piel sobre su columna, tenía un cuerpo envidiable, un cuerpo que sólo era mío y no se lo daría a nadie.

Sonreí en silencio y bajé de la cama para ir al baño y a los estantes detrás del espejo donde guardaba su medicamente para cambiarlo una vez más, esas pastillas que me daba, ¿en verdad pensaba que me tomaba alguna?, y las que no podía escupir al rato, estaban rellenas de azúcar, yo las hice. Lo que hice era modificar las suyas, para que siguiera teniendo lindos momentos con arcoíris de colores, todo este día había estado muy feliz y distraído, desde el desayuno en que no le importó que apuñalara a Giggles en el restaurante, seguido de nuestro breve desvió camino a la casa de Flaky, en verdad no le había importado el lugar donde tuvimos sexo y en especial cuando le dije que lo amaba, ¿qué habría estado soñando?, con que escuchara mi confesión era suficiente.

Fin


End file.
